


Hazbin Hotel: Heaven, Hell and the New Hazbins!

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Characters and information based on the website "The Demonic Paradise"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Hazbin Hotel: Heaven, Hell and the New Hazbins!

God (Hazbin Hotel) – Creator and ruler of the multiverse and humanity, along with being the “father” of Jesus and the angels. He can take on many forms, sometimes as an old man, other times merging with the universe. God most often appears as a bright golden eye surrounded by golden spinning wheels covered with eyes and angelic wings. In a younger physical form, He has dazzling white teeth, white skin, blond hair and glowing eyes. He wears a white top hat with a gold cross on it and wears white and blue robes decorated with miniature precious stones. His throne is guarded by Seraphim angels with fiery wings who sing “holy, holy, holy!” (Which annoys many souls and demons). Many of His angels wear suits or military uniforms. 

Archangels: Michael (blonde hair, blue eyes, wears armor or red and blue, sword in hand, defeated Lucifer/Satan), Uriel (woman who wants to give Lucifer a second chance, wise angel, shines the light of truth), Gabriel (curly hair, messenger, wears lavender, hates paperwork and appreciates C.H.E.R.U.B.) Raphael (long brown hair, healer, wears green robes) all have similar faces to Lucifer with white skin and blushes. Azrael (dark haired, black wearing angel of death.) Sandalphon (protector of unborn children and one who sends prayers to God). Brother of Metatron, Archangel of Empowerment and Scribe of God. 

Seraphim – flying angels with flaming wings who guard God’s throne and sing “holy, holy holy!” annoying lots of people. Sometimes their faces appear as multicolored flames.

Cherubim - angels with eyes on their wings, having faces/traits of lions, ox, men and eagles, calf feet. Choir leaders who regularly perform on holidays or special events. 

Dominions – angels who preside over nations. They are angels who wield light scepters and swords, many of them with animal-like traits like hell’s Overlords. 

Powers – Keepers of history. Concerned with ideology and religion, many of them carry books or look like books. They oversee the distribution of power on mankind. 

Virtues – angels who watch over the Heavenly bodies. Many of them are dressed with robes like the midnight sky. Others can transform into stardust or have appearances of flames or light. They can control the elements and their leader is Ariel the lion. 

Principalities – Angels that protect nations and groups of people. They wear crowns and carry scepters, looking like statues of Liberty. 

Thrones – angels of knowledge, symbols of God’s justice and authority. Their faces are glowing with a wheel halo around them and their stature is straight like a throne. 

Guardian angel – (see C.H.E.R.U.B, the sheep who save lives and help humans)

The Christians and those in Heaven see Him as a benevolent, all-loving figure. A deity to keeps the universe in order and prevents darkness from spreading. However, many downtrodden and those in Hell see Him as an overarching figure of evil. After all, He was the one who helped create the Exterminators to purge those in Hell. His standards for souls to enter Heaven are very strict; just one act of sin can be enough to send a person to Hell upon their death. 

Asherah (Hazbin Hotel) - God's consort, Goddess of the Sea, and the Mother of Life. She can merge with any ocean and walk on water. She appears as a divine version of Vivziepop and deeply cares for her children and Lucifer. She might play a role in Lucifer's redemption if she visits him; maybe Asherah can persuade God to give Lucifer and the others a second chance, just like Charlie wanted. She might even help strengthen the bond between Charlie and her family and Lucifer's distant relationship with his brothers. Asherah can appear as a Tree of Life and has a private garden. She connects the three realms together, or maybe more worlds.

Asherah can appear as Vivziepop, a tree of life or her usual form as a dark skinned woman wearing white robes.

Jesus Christ (Hazbin Hotel) – Abrahamic Jewish preacher and religious leader. In Christian doctrines, Jesus was conceived by the Holy Spirit, born of a virgin named Mary, performed miracles, founded the church, died by crucifixion, rose from the dead and ascended into Heaven. 

In Hazbin Hotel, Jesus tells his stories in Heaven and is often perceived by outsiders to be a “hippie.” He has long brown hair and a beard and supports LGBTQ rights. Jesus enjoys singing Christmas songs, meditating, eating holiday food, and contemplating life. He is often seen wearing golden robes, fancy suits or another tye dye outfit in his spare time. Unlike God who remains neutral/apathetic, Jesus seems appreciative of Charlie’s idea to redeem sinners and warns her to “not let your dark powers cloud your thoughts.” 

Holy Spirit (Hazbin Hotel) – The Holy Spirit is the third member of the Holy Trinity. He is a personage of spirit and takes the form of a dove in white light. The Holy Ghost works in unity with God and Jesus Christ and helps humans live righteously. He teaches “the truth of all things,” and is also the comforter. In Hazbin Hotel, the residents of Heaven call upon the Holy Spirit dove for answers and guidance. The dove can also sense the future. 

Virgin Mary (Hazbin Hotel) – the mother of Jesus Christ and queen of the Primum Mobile, the true home of God. She is represented by a white rose and can turn into one herself, spreading knowledge and love. Anna is Mary’s mother. She is God’s consort and advisor but He often doesn’t listen to her. Mary and Jesus are more open to Charlie’s idea of giving others a second chance, unlike God and the majority of the angels. 

Adam (Hazbin Hotel) – the first man on Earth (a.k.a. God’s first human test subject) and for a short time, he lived alone. The “Father of Humanity” was clingy and quite flawed, even Adam admitted it. Adam has strong muscles, white skin, a thick black beard and mustache. God gave Adam the Garden of Eden and Adam was tasked with naming animals and taking care of the garden.

Adam’s loneliness prompted God to create a companion for him, a woman named Eve. Adam, taught Eve the rules of the Garden. There was one tree they were forbidden to eat fruit off of, The Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. Eve offered the forbidden fruit to Adam and both of them rebelled, separating themselves from God and the matrix. God called out to Adam and questions him for his wrongdoing. Adam claims he was fearful of his nakedness them points the blame to Eve. 

After being expelled from the garden, Adam has to work to find food. He bears several sons and daughters with Eve, two were Cain and Abel.

Adam had a first wife, Lilith. Adam is shown to be an arrogant, macho-like man who begins the cycle of sexism to humanity. Adam fought with Lilith when she refused to be submissive to him. Lilith had only wanted to be equal to him. Lilith was later banished and Adam later got into a relationship with the more submissive Eve. 

Eve (Hazbin Hotel) – first woman created by God, (second test subject) taking her from the rib of Adam. Eve has brilliant long brown-red hair and a white face. She is regarded by Christians as the “Woman of Sin,” for succumbing to the devil’s temptation in the form of a serpent into eating the forbidden fruit. Eve shares the fruit with Adam and both of them are cast out of the garden. The woman receives the penalty of childbirth and subservient role to the husband, factors that would ignite the cycle of sexism against women for thousands of years. Eve’s punishments were expectations and labels, later placed on future women in various cultures. 

After feeling the pain of childbirth and bearing her children, Eve could only imagine what horrors Lilith had to go through when she refused to be submissive as well. It was after eating the fruit that Eve discovered one of God’s selfish ‘flaws,’ that of perceiving those dissimilar to Himself to somehow be “in the wrong.” According to Eve, “I couldn’t have imagined thinking for yourself to be considered a sin, but I suppose in His eyes, only He has the privilege to do so. Everything is much clearer now.” Adam and Eve were more like created children made to function a certain way, rather than be complex individuals. It was this fact, despite her curse that encouraged Eve to live her own life as much as she could.

But, of course, Adam was like many macho husbands: he expected her to be submissive and perform the role of the nurturing mother. Though Eve was far less rebellious than Eve, she still held a grudge against her obnoxious husband. They eventually divorced and went their separate ways. 

The serpent is cursed by God to crawl on its belly, losing arms and legs. 

In reality, Eve had freed herself and Adam from a complacent matrix-like state, earning independence for mankind at the cost of their exile. 

Eve was supposedly cursed with immortality and never aging, now living in South America in the wild jungle. She leads a tribe of feminist warriors and becomes an Amazon-like legend. Charlie meets her once and Eve helps Charlie on her journey to redeem sinners and save the universes. 

In Hell, Eve appears as a red-skinned warrior, similar in appearance to Mrs. Mayberry. She also lives in the wild lands of Hell, hunting ferocious creatures and trying to forget her past. She seeks redemption as well, going to Charlie for help. 

Grigori (Hazbin Hotel) – a group of Watchers who mated with human women to create giant destructive beings called Nephilim. They also taught humans and demons the so called “forbidden arts,” of astronomy, alchemy, abortion, geomancy, necromancy, astrology, and more. These outcasts are also a bunch of sleazy neutral nerds who will share their stories to anyone who will listen. Think of Dungeons and Demons players. 

Lilith (Hazbin Hotel) – First wife of Adam who left the Garden of Eden and became the mother of demons and supreme empress of Hell. She has long blonde hair and golden eyes and a beautiful figure. 

Lilith was formerly a human who refused to submit to Adam in their intimate relationship. During her time in the garden, she formed a friendship with Lucifer, the blonde fallen angel. Both of them grew closer, bonding over each other’s beauty and their experiences with rebelling against God for their free will. God sent angels to bring Lilith back but Lilith refused to give up her self-will. She was then cursed to give birth to demon children and have one hundred of her children die every day. 

Lilith attempts to create her own garden and became the consort of Samael, the punisher angel who lusted for her. From their union, they bore many demons and shadow beings. But God imprisoned and castrated Samael for his sins. Lilith became the bride of Asmodeus before eventually marrying Lucifer. 

Lilith was eventually sent to Hell and become a succubus demon. She would seduce men so they would propagate demon sons. Lucifer and Lilith became king and queen of Hell shortly after Lucifer created Hell to be a free-for-all realm for sinners. Both of them had a daughter named Charlotte Magne. Lilith became a model and performer in Hell, leading a secret resistance group against the exterminators and angels. Although Lilith is busy, she remains more supportive of Charlie and her idea than Lucifer. Lilith is attracted to power and wealth, hence more reasons why she married Lucifer. 

Four Horsemen (Conquest, War, Death and Famine) men with horse heads in Hell who arrive during the apocalyptic Heaven Hell War.

Cain and Abel (Hazbin Hotel) – Cain was Abel’s older brother (brown straggly hair and beard) and cared for him at first. But Cain soon grew envious that Abel had more time with God than he did. Abel was the favored son, always getting the better share from Adam, Eve, God and the community.

In a mix of jealousy and anger, Cain murdered his brother, the first murder of mankind. The cycle of Fratricide (brothers killing brothers) was born and continued for centuries. In some instances, he is portrayed as the son of Satan or Samael. Cain is described as a city builder and forefather of lyre and pipe players, bronze and iron smiths, tent dwelling pastorals. 

Cain received a mark from Lucifer. Cain asked Lucifer to help him be superior to Abel. Lucifer agreed but it would cost Cain his soul. Lucifer branded the Mark of Cain on his arm, which imbedded him with rebellious rage, stripping him of his humanity. Cain married his sister, created a city on Earth and died when he house collapsed on him. 

Cain becomes a powerful prince of Hell, son of Satan and a fierce fighter demon. He created Cain City in Hell and became the prince of it in the Ring of Wrath. He is regarded as Hell’s finest blacksmith and can also play many instruments. 

Abel (a smoother younger version of Cain) was pure of heart and went to Heaven as an angel. In life, he was the second son of Adam and Eve and was favored over the more self-centered and aloof Cain. Abel’s gift of a lamb was preferred over Cain’s shaft of wheat. Oblivious to his fate, Abel was led into the woods by Cain where he was killed with a fatal blow. 

After Cain killed his brother, Abel’s blood cursed the Earth. 

Belial - one of Hell's ancient kings

Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel) – Lucifer Morningstar was one of God’s earliest creations and the twin brother of Michael. He was born when Venus rose from the horizon, hence his name. 

Lucifer was the light-bringer and was regarded as the greatest and most beautiful angel (short slick blonde hair, white skin with red blushes on his cheeks, a dazzling grin of sharp teeth, golden eyes, six white wings in Heaven, replaced by six black wings in Hell. He likes carnival food, drinking, caramel apples and goofing off.). He was the most praised for his beauty and power. It was only natural that he then grew very proud of himself. Lucifer even had a throne made of burning stones made from the sun. He would help guide souls to paradise. His clothing was embedded with gold and precious stones. 

Lucifer soon became dissatisfied that God favored humans over the angels. He especially was reluctant to watch over humans…Lucifer thought he and the angels were superior in every way and saw no need to revere the mortals. Although Lucifer loved God, he felt He was going senile and the Heaven needed a new ruler…himself. Thus the beginning of the Heaven and Hell War.

Merkabah was God’s chariot, a horse made of the angels that Lucifer had killed during the Heaven and Hell War. With the support of other angels, Lucifer rebelled against God and fought his brother Michael with his Morningstar weapon. Alas, Lucifer was defeated and the rebellious angels were cast out of Heaven along with him. 

Lucifer fell for days and finally fell through a lake of fire. Despite losing his grace, Lucifer retained portions of his angelic appearance. Lucifer created Hell into a place where sinners and demons could do the sins they wanted, provided they follow his orders. The Overlord system, Loo-Loo World and Pentagram City were formed. Lucifer married Lilith and they had a daughter named Charlie. Lucifer became very fond of circuses and amusement parks during his time in Hell. 

Lucifer commissioned a Pandemonium to be built within the center of Hell to fully establish his power and leadership. 

Lucifer does not support Charlie’s desire to redeem sinners, even calling her a “failure of a daughter.” Lucifer wants Charlie to be a cruel, formidable ruler like himself. However, he does have a goofy and protective side to him, teaching Charlie instruments and demonic languages along with Lilith. He can be very stern toward her, even lashing out when she misbehaves. Although he can be somewhat abusive, he loves Charlie and Lilith and he won’t hesitate to kill anyone suspected of harming his daughter. 

Lucifer doesn’t want Charlie to succeed because he is worried that Charlie won’t handle the dark truth about Heaven very well. If Charlie were to redeem sinners, Lucifer would lose subjects, the exterminators would get mad and Charlie could put herself in danger. He and heaven had an agreement that the royal family would be spared at every extermination and that the demons could do their things provided the population gets “cleansed” every year as per tradition. 

Lucifer later leads the Rebellion Hell against Heaven’s Order in the second Heaven Hell War, fighting his brothers once again. 

Satan – Satan is a being separate from Lucifer. He is a primordial being of Chaos who seeks the complete erasure of all the universes and life. He is a tempter of mankind and leads people astray. Satan is the one who tempted Eve to eat the forbidden fruit, tempted Cain to murder his brother and the one who promised Lucifer power in rebelling against God. In the Heaven Hell War, Satan also appeared as a red dragon fighting alongside Lucifer. Saran existed with God during the time of Creation. God made Satan a judge of the dammed and allowed him a spot in Heaven. Before his fall, Satan was a Cherubim until discovering his destiny as a being of chaos. He and Lucifer were fueled by pride and a desire to break away from God’s strict self-destroying rules (to the extreme). 

After Lucifer and the angels were cast away, Satan was stripped of his primordial form by God and the angels in a combined effort. In his physical red goat form, Satan was imprisoned in the icy Ninth Ring of Treachery in Hell for centuries. Satan was only allowed to travel under strict supervision and for a while, he could only perform small feats of magic power. Satan makes a deal with Lucifer, he would allow Lucifer to be in power (until Satan would be able to escape and potentially take the throne.) Ironically, Satan slowly gets used to his physical form and slowly learns to tolerate life while being conflicted over what path he should take. 

Unlike Lucifer, Satan believes that Charlie should know the truth about Heaven and its elite system. He is impressed by Charlie’s full demon form potential along with Alastor’s black magic powers. In his full form, he makes Alastor’s magic look mediocre. 

Satan is said to rise again to enact his revenge against God, whom Satan claims is an oppressive being. He is said to help Hell in the second Heaven and Hell War, but at a cost of killing everyone once he’s back in full power. Satan plans to possess Alastor and Charlie, using them as powerful pawns to defeat his enemies. But unlike Lucifer, Satan does not care who dies, as long as his goals are reached. Lucifer was furious when Satan saw Charlie as “a formidable ally but expendable like the rest.” 

It is said that only the black Sinner’s Key can free Satan from his prison before the war. It is possible that Lucifer would have to join with his archangel brothers to defeat Satan at his height (along with Adina), the one time when Heaven and Hell worked together. 

Satan and God are two sides of the same coin, darkness and light in constant battle. 

In Hell, Satan takes on two personas: that of the regal red goat Overlord/prince and that of a misunderstood man who loves metal music. Satan’s physical form is a bi-pedal red goat with two curving horns from his head and goat ears. His face is red with a shaggy black goatee and menacing red and black eyes. He has large bat wings. Satan is a shapeshifter and is often seen wearing fancy black and red suits like Lucifer or leather jackets and chains adored with pentagrams. He has four clawed fingers like Lucifer and a black top hat with an upside down red cross on it that he wears between his horns. He can have as many as six eyes along with his usual two. 

Beezlebub (Hazbin Hotel) – Lord of the Flies and a fellow Overlord who serves under Lucifer. He appears as a bi-pedal fly with large fly wings, and a black face with multiple green eyes on it. He rules the Third Ring of Gluttony and takes a fancy at eating and trapping other demons. He is quite loyal to Lucifer. 

Krampus (Hazbin Hotel) - Arrives every Christmas. He is a horned figure who punishes bad children. He drives a sleigh pulled by black rams with bat wings. He is often seen carrying off children in chains, eating demon children, cooking them or whipping them into shape. He gives presents to Charlie and the others at the hotel. Instead of milk and cookies, Krampus will drink fruit brandy schnapps and devil's food cake if left out overnight. He has a list and checks it twice. His favorite quotes include "Scary Christmas to all and to all a good fright!" with an evil laugh. Krampus gives other demons coal and leave birches to whip children. On Dec 5, demons wear wooden masks for a festival.

Leviathan (Hazbin Hotel) – The blue-gray sea monster of Envy, ruler of Hell’s “Malantis” (mal + Atlantis) and patron of the von Eldritch family. Leviathan serves as a gatekeeper and an Overlord in Hell. He can transform into a dragon-like sea serpent to terrorize sailors. In his humanoid form, he has dark gray skin, long tentacles for hair and sharp teeth. He also carries a trident, which he uses to control the seas and fiery oceans. Leviathan was once a Seraphim who joined Lucifer in the battle. 

Mammon – demon of greed. Rules the Fourth Ring of Greed.

Asmodeus – rules the Second Ring of Lust.

Belphegor - inventor loner sloth demon of laziness/Sloth. Has a throne toilet and funds Sir Pentious' inventions.


End file.
